


Why Did You Forget?

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cold War, Missed Chances, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1192ibelin asked: I really liked the prompt that one anon gave you earlier about Peggy and Project Paperclip. To keep with the theme of that, maybe another one, but this time one about SHIELD's actions during the Cold War?</p><p>__________________</p><p>He stopped in front of her. Gun raised to her head. She stared down the barrel of the gun, looking him in the eye. He didn’t shoot. His head tilted to the left. “This is the part where you kill me, I suppose.” He didn’t move. Just continued to stare at her. “Well go on. Get on with it. Haven’t got all night.”</p><p>His arm dropped. He stepped back. Her heart pounded in her chest. For a moment, they just stared at each other. She watched his eyes. They looked…sad. Hurt almost. </p><p>“Why did you forget about me?” he asked her, smooth Russian falling from his lips. It wasn’t the question she’d been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Forget?

Bullets sailed overhead. Peggy ducked, breathing hard as boots came rushing down the hall. “Damn it all.’ Flicking the switch on her radio, she called in, “Where the  _hell_ is my backup?” 

Another barrage of bullets peppered the corner she was hiding behind. She checked her gun. Empty. She ran out of bullets on the last volley. Cursing, she ran. In one door. Through another door. Through a third. Her pursuer kept after her. She counted at least three. Furious Russian dogged her steps. 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. The plan had been simple. Quick in and out. Easy peasy. Nothing was easy about this war. If it could even be called a war. Howard, damn him, had organized everything just so. Sometimes the brilliant bastard was more brilliant than bastard. Right now, she was teetering towards the latter. 

She rounded a final bend and tucked herself by the door. Wait for it. Wait for it. The door flew open, and the spy rushed in. Peggy struck out. Punch once, twice. Three times. Her hands wrapped around the spy’s neck - snap. 

The second agent fell just as quick. She gasped, pulling air in through her lungs. “Where the  _hell_ is my backup?” she snapped into the radio. 

Still no response. She was going to  _kill_  whoever was on duty tonight. 

Lifting one hand to push her sweaty hair out of her face, she sighed in relief. Her files were secure. They were good to go. 

Peggy left. She had a mission to accomplish. Afterwards, she had people to fire. Priorities. Always a sticking point in their line of work. 

Finding the nearest window, she scaled down out of the apartment complex. She smoothed a hand over her clothes, and she walked casually towards her safe house. Easy enough to blend in with the civilians loitering about this time of night. 

They found her within seven minutes. A single shot tore through the night, and pain exploded across her vision. Her knees hit the ground. One hand pressed to her chest while the other scrambled across broken cobblestone. She coughed, blinking rapidly as civilians ran in all directions. Peggy knew how she’d look in the scope of the one sent to kill her. A single target on the ground, limp and unmoving. 

 _Not like this_. She chanted in her head.  _Not like this._

She wasn’t done yet. Her country needed her. Steve’s country needed her. 

Her fingers tightened on the ground. She dragged herself forwards. An alley jutted out between two buildings. An architectural mistake that she intended to use to her advantage. She pulled herself along. Her back touched the side of the building. “A-Agent down,” she coughed into her radio. “Backup…need backup.”

She could hear the assassin approaching. Male. Tall. Long dark hair. There was a mask covering the lower half of his face. He moved like the night, slipping from shadow to shadow as if he belonged. 

He stopped in front of her. Gun raised to her head. She stared down the barrel of the gun, looking him in the eye. He didn’t shoot. His head tilted to the left. “This is the part where you kill me, I suppose.” He didn’t move. Just continued to stare at her. “Well go on. Get on with it. Haven’t got all night.”

His arm dropped. He stepped back. Her heart pounded in her chest. For a moment, they just stared at each other. She watched his eyes. They looked…sad. Hurt almost. 

 _“Why did you forget about me?”_  he asked her, smooth Russian falling from his lips. It wasn’t the question she’d been expecting. 

“What?” 

Her radio crackled. “Peggy? Carter, come in! Carter!” She glanced towards her radio, taking her eyes off the assassin for only a moment. When she looked up - he was gone. 

She was still there. Still alive. No one else came for her. By the time help came, the assassins were long gone. She was carted off to safety with her intel still in tact. 

***

“But what did he want?” Howard asked as he scanned her report. 

“I don’t know.” She pressed her fingers to the bullet wound that was still healing. “I just….I don’t know. He asked why I forgot about him.”

“Recognize him?” 

“No. Nothing.”

“Accent, body language, anything?” 

“I’ve never met him, before.” 

“You sure about that?” He was looking at her sharply. Assessing. This was important to him, for whatever reason. She didn’t know why, but it meant something to Howard. He wanted these answers. 

“Yes, Howard,” she snapped. “I’m sure.” He nodded. Mollified. 

It didn’t feel right. None of this did. 

“Okay then, let’s call it a night. I’m glad you’re safe, Peggy. Really.” 

“Yes…Me too.” Unease twisted her stomach. 

 _”Why did you forget about me?”_  He’d asked. 

She wished she’d had more time. For some reason, something deep within her wanted to tell him something. 

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”_


End file.
